l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Beatrice Wellington(Luinnar)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= |Power15= |Power16= |Power17= |Power20= |Power21= |Power22= |Power23= |Power24= }} Fey Beast Tamer Blink Dog Theme 1.Gain summon Killer. 5. Enemies grant CA to Beatrice in Killer's Aura 10. Beatrice can talk to killer and other blink dogs. Fluff Background Beatrice was a simple girl from a rich family who married a richer man Julius (former evil adviser). She made house and raised her many children the best she could, teaching them valuable lessons like "never have a pre-4th edition paladin in the party", "never stay in town so long that they recognize your face" and"always have an escape route". After her children grew up to be respectable professions such as warlords, dark enchanters, necromancers and dragon overlords she helped raise the grand-kids. But when they started to grow up she got bored. So one day without a word she stole her husband's armor and sword and set sale to the newfound island of Sojourn, which turned out to be a portal into Ravenloft. In there she had many adventures slaying vampires, slaying undead, slaying werewolfs, wooing dark lords with here femininely wiles and making off with their money. She also got the attention of the Dark Powers, the mysterious god-like beings who control the domains of dread. They gave her immense powers befitting to her age and background, that of a fury blackguard. Ten years later she finds her way out of Ravenloft finding that only a month has past outside (time/space works differently there). and makes her way to the nearest tavern for a drink. Appearance and personality Age: 71 Gender: Female Height: 5' Weight: 90 lb. Alignment: Unaligned Deity:The Dark Powers of Ravenloft Personality: Beatrice is a feisty old lady who is not one to be crossed. At one moment she can be a kind granny, at the next a ferocious terror. Physical Description: Beatrice is of small stature and build with white hair, years of carrying children has given her muscles like steel, able to preform most tasks better than most young people. Region Hooks Hook 1: Has an seemly unlimited number of morally doubtful children + 1 husband, perhaps they will try to kill her for the glory (or she may run into them on her adventures). Kicker Just came out of Ravenloft ready for more adventure. Wishlist Priority: *1.Frost BrandBastard Sword +3 Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 9 (Class 8 + 1 (Armored Warlord Feat) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 - Equipment 1) Racial Features Bonus Feat: Hybrid Talent. Bonus Skill: Athletics. Human Defense Bonus: +1 racial bonus to will, fort and ref . Group Awareness: You grant non-elf allies within 5 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Perception checks. Bonus at-will power: Ardent Strike. Ability Score Bonuses: +2 Cha Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common, Primordial Class Features Blackguard Hybrid: Defenses:+1 Ref Dark Menace Hybrid:+5 damage with paladin powers and paladin PP powers with CA. Vice of Fury Hybrid:+2 (+4 when adjacent to a bloodied creature) to damage with paladin powers and paladin PP powers with CA. Holy symbol implement. Warlord Hybrid: Defenses:+1 Fort Inspiring Word Hybrid:One use/encounter. Battlefront Leader:You gain proficiency with heavy shields and the battlefront shift power. Bravura Presence: Once per encounter when an ally who can see Beatrice spends an action point to take an extra action and uses the action to make an attack, the ally can choose to use this feature before the attack roll. If the attack hits he/she can either make an extra basic attack or a move action as a free action, is he misses the ally instead the ally grants CA EONT. Feats * Hybrid Talent Bonus * Bastard Sword Proficiency level * Power of Strife Level * Skill Power(Swift Recovery) level * Heavy Blade Expertise Level, free * Armored Warlord Level * Risky Charge 8 * Courageous Word 10 * Fight On 11 Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Primordial Powers Powers Known Blackguard|Warlord Hybrid Class Features Battlefront Shift At-Will Ferocious Strike Ardent Strike Direct the Strike Encounter Inspiring Word Dread Smite (level 3 and 7) Vengeance is Mine Shake it Off Reactive Surge No Gambit Wasted Tempest of Triumph Daily Blood of the Mighty Stand the Fallen Wraith of the Gods Dangerous Leader Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power05= |Power06= |Power06= }} }}}} Equipment Tracking Treasure: Starting: Heavy Shield (free) N+1: Vanguard Basard Sword +2 N: Bloodiron Drackscale +2 N-1:Iron Armbands of Power N-1 gold=2,600 -1800 for Horned Healm -520 for Boots of Adept Charging (heroic) +3798 gp Badge of the Berserker +2 gp =4078 GP +Badge of the Beserker +2 XP:13,000 for retiring Kaz at level 8. +3970xp +5801 XP, 6048 gp +3668 xp 9336gp for spending 4 DM credits at level 10. -17000 gp Cord of Divine Favor =2462gp Changes: Level 10:Switch Swift Recovery for Sudden Surge Level 11: Switch Encouraging Bost for Shake it Off Judge Comments Level 9 Approval 1 Approved by Dekana. 12:24, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Approval 2 Approved by renau1g Status Approved for level 9 by Dekana and renau1g. Level 11 Approval 1 Approved MeepoLives (talk) 22:22, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:L4W:Requesting Approval